grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Racing Drones
The Racing Drones, also known by their original name as Accelera Drones are machines built by the Accelerons, an ancient and highly advanced race of beings until the drones rebelled and evolved on their own. They are located on the planet Earth, but are aware of other worlds such as the various known alien civilizations such as the Galvans Cybertronians, Gems and Plutarkians. They appear to have some relations with the Fallen and have begun researching the sentient species with growing abilities that allow them to fight against the Grimm, using this knowledge to study and understand their potential enemies. History Origins About a few thousand years ago, the Drones were created by the ancient for the purpose of racing to test the Racing Realms for potential civilizations to test their racing skills and become Acceleracers. However when the war against the Gems to protect the organic species from extinction began, their creators in reluctance, reprogrammed the drones for combat and aid allies of their creators. The Acceler Drones spread across the galaxy and invading many planets, mainly towards the Gem Empire as they're programmed to see them as the enemy during the time of war with the Gems. It worked after the first few victories for the alliance, but what their creators did not anticipate the drones' programming directed them to win at any cost: even by means of destroying everything in their path. In the event of their attacks on the Gem Colony on Earth had tampered any hopes for Pink Diamond to cease the Rebellion after successfully convincing the Diamonds to put the fight on hold until the Grimm were dealt with. The number of battles they won resulted in utter devastation on many planets on both sides, the Accelerons and their allies were horrified and felt their creations have forgotten their true purpose and ultimately gave the order of shutting them down or destroy to prevent further chaos, but the Drones rebelled against them to obtain power for themselves and escaped. Over time the drones hid deep beneath the Earth's surface to hide from their enemies, studying the native races and their struggle against the Grimm, waited for the time when civilization had reached a technological age and find the relics left by the Accelerons. Previous Encounters According to Black Velvet, the Drones and the Fallen had made first actual contact, their attempts to form a truce during the Cold War era didn't go well as planned (wether they fought each other or the huntsmen prevented it from happening is unknown.). It is possible the Drones have encountered other alien races or sent out probes to other worlds, such as of the Gavanic Mechamorphs which are the creations of the more technological advanced Galvans. The Plutarkians might have actually encountered them or not considering their attempt to invade the racing realms and failed. Alliances The Drones have started to become active in the 21st century, gathering data on the current events on Earth, its technology and abilities such as Aura and semblance the organic races have developed to defend themselves to survive from from the Grimm Horde. Under orders of their leader Gelorum, they sent out drones throughout the globe to find any advance alien technologies and bring back to reverse engineer, and also to capture or eliminate any Gems in sight. Already, they secured the Prime Kindergarten to dismantle the technologies that are salvageable for studies and to reverse engineer. They ave also been searching for a Human scientist named Peter Tezla to capture one of the legendary relics known as the Wheel of Power, which was in his hands after their previous encounter. Gelorum had approached the Fallen, creating an official alliance over common grounds and the threat the Gems pose for their plans. Leading to the creation of the Vehicon based on Transformer technology and created Generals for the growing army, giving them the assignments to prove themselves to her. Assault Technology Dimensional Travel Vehicles Vehicons Recently new and developed models created from Cybertronian technology, Gelorum decided to use the information of the many races the Accelerons had made contact, using the resources and technologies to evolve, she decided to make the drones stronger in order to face off powerful foes by creating new models based of the Cybertronian models known as Vehicons. However, the Vehicons were mindless and without sense of preservation, so to command this new growing army Gelorum then decided to create advance units called to act as generals for each model. There are five models currently known: Tank Drones: The brute force of the new drone army that destroys any enemies in their path. Cycle Drones: These deadly drones chase down fugitives with their astonishing speed and maneuverability, and finish them off with their lethal pulse weapons. A Cycle Drone's main strength is in numbers; swarming around their targets and confusing them with pulse fire. They use this advantage well, always travelling in large phalanxes. Aero Drones: Swarming in massive numbers, Aero Drones (also called Sonic Attack Jets) provide air support when the ground-based drones attack. They're not very smart, but they have incredible speed and almost unlimited numbers. Copter Drones: Working alongside the Aero Drones these drones are not as fast as their jet counterparts but they are more maneuverable. Artillery Drones: These drones are faster versions of the Tank Drones, able to move at high speed as six wheeled assault tanks these machines are just as deadly as their more armored counterparts. Drone Generals Over the centuries the Racing Drones would slowly grow in numbers and strength, creating underground factories to produce large numbers but to counter the threat of the Grimm, the Earth’s warriors along with other threats such as the Gem Empire, the Cybertronians and the Galvans the Drones began working on creating new and lethal models based off of the technology of other races they could find. Gelorum eventually succeeded in crafting new models based off of the Cyberronians, seeing them somewhat as kindred spirits despite their flawed programming. The first three models were made to mimic a jet, a tank and a motorbike and eventually were followed by a twin rotor assault helicopter and a six wheeled assault tank. The new drones were modified to mimic the Cybertronian ability to transform between a vehicle and bipedal mode but Gelorum was faced with another problem. Though powerful the new drones had no sentience like their older counterparts and would need constant control by her or by other suitable drone commanders. Deciding this was an unacceptable weakness Gelorum took five drone models and spent over a decade refitting and modifying them, introducing advanced personality programs into them to increase their effectiveness and programmed the drones they had been modified after to follow their commands. This led to five new types of drones known as general units being created to serve Gelorum. Tankor: Commander of the Tank Drones, he's slow, simple-minded and immensely powerful. Lovably dim, his limited intelligence can be a drawback; he can easily be confused, misled, or even turned against Gelorum, though temporarily. However, this is balanced out by his natural state of blind frustration and destructive rage, which makes getting him to listen to any cajoling a less than simple task. Thrust: Commander of the Cycle Drones, he is a dark, cold, brooding type, and is absolutely devoted to his leader’s goals. He is almost completely fearless, says exactly what is on his mind and takes a delight in tormenting his foes both physically and psychologically. Jetstorm: Commander of the Aero Drones, he is arrogant and cocky with the skills to back them up. The only thing he likes more than cracking wise is cracking heads. He takes great pleasure in tormenting his enemies and lets them know at every opportunity how much better than them he is. He has a nasty temper that is barely hidden behind a thin veneer of cool indifference, and it really doesn't take much to set him off. Despite his smarm, bravado and temper, Jetstorm knows when to cut his losses and run for it. He may have a whole load of personality flaws, but he's not stupid. Obsidian: Commander of the Copter drones, Obsidian is unique as he and his fellow drone known as Strika were given enhanced strategic programming, making him more sophisticated and canny, able to concoct strategies with layers upon layers but like his fellow drones he has a single purpose: carry out the orders of his leader. He is loyal to Gelorum and perhaps to his fellow drone Strike and no one else. Unlike his bombastic aerial counterpart Jetstorm, Obsidian plans ahead and waits for the right opportunity to strike any enemy his master designates. Strika: Commander of the Artillery drones, Strika’s very presence on the battlefield often turns the tide in favor of the drones. Unlike Tankor who fights with rage and brute force Strika combines sheer cunning with brute force, preferring to lure her enemies into a rough terrain to give herself the advantage. Together these five generals lead a powerful and deadly machine army that strikes fear into any who oppose them or Gelorum’s plans. Relations Accelerons - The Drones were once programmed to obey their creators and originally designed to test the racing realms for future racers to test their racing skills to become Acceleracers. But when the war against the Gems began, the Racing Drones begun to rebel against their creators and sort to gain power for themselves by means necessary, even by means of destroying the Accelerons. Fallen - The relations between both sides have been on and off according to Black Velvet since the Cold War era, both have competed for control of the planet for their own personal agendas, but possible they remained neutral to stay out each other's business. However, with growing number of huntsmen and heroes on Earth, along with other off-world factions trying to claim the planet for themselves, the Drones have considered an alliance with the Fallen to put aside their differences over common grounds. Gems - As noted by Galorum, the Drones consider the Gems are threat to their plans by turning the planet into a gem colony by destroying organic life. Her orders to the drones are to capture or destroy any Gem in sight, obtaining their technologies to assimilate into their own. The Drones even consider the Gems as material resources, rather then sentient beings for them to use, according to Galorum, it is considered 'poetic irony' in a way how Gems view organic lifeforms. Cybertronians - As they consider organics weak and inferior, the Drones have a negative view upon the Transformers in their belief of coexistence with organic lifeforms, rather then subjugating or extermination. It is unknown what their relations are to the Decepticon factions while their ability to transform into vehicles may have been inspired by them but is proven uncertain. Qoutes Gallery Racing Drones.jpg|RD-L1 Tankor (Beast Machines).jpg|Tankor Thrust-Vehicon.jpg|Thrust ObsidianDJart.jpg|Obsdian BMStrika.jpg|Strika JetstormBMfull.jpg|Jetstorm Background Information The Racing Drones are the primary antagonists of the Hot Wheels animated series Acceleracers whose sole purpose was to win the racing realms and destroy the creators, they were much different in Highway 35 but were redesigned and more menacing. The Vehicons in GrimmFall are based on the characters from Transformers Beast Machines. Trivia *Grim Reaper appears to be fully aware of the Racing Drones, a possible previous encounter or mention of them. *They are familiar with the Gems and Galvanic Mechamorph, possible that they had a history with them, also a belief that the Drones are much older then they appear as Galorum as said it was eons since their first encounter. **It was indeed confirmed later on as they were used in the war against the Gems. *The vehicons are made into Drones as well as the characters to command their own drones. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Factions